Memories
by xoDCxo
Summary: Sam thinks back. . . how she got the phantom . . . ONE SHOT may turn into a series


Chapter 1: Meeting Jet and Blackie 

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SCENARIOS!

_Little 5 year old Samantha Foster was walking by the La Charla river around midday because she didn't know anyone in this new town, if you could call it that, and she had nothing to do. Her mother, father, and_

_gram were out in Darton buying things they thought necessary for people that just got a new ranch. She looked up sharply when she heard a shrill whinny ring out during the peaceful day in Nevada. She_

_looked around questionably because she knew that her pony, Chessy, along with all of the ranch horses, weren't supposed to come until Friday. And she knew that it was Wednesday, at least that was what _

_her mom told her this morning at breakfast. She ran to the bridge only to discover about a million horses, in her terms, all scattered on the playa. She ran towards them thinking that they were just like all the_

_ranch ponies that were used to her antics. But them being the wild mustangs they were took off and started a stampede with her in the middle of them. She soon became worried and tried to get out of the_

_stampede which only got them more upset. _

_As she turned to run in the opposite direction, and found herself face to face with a huge black stallion. He looked at Sam with wild, yet caring eyes and quickly pushed her behind him just before a tall buckskin _

_mare ran charging through the area she had just been. Once he thought she was safe he quickly ran out into the middle of the stampeding herd of mustangs and reared; Sam didn't think that she had ever _

_seen any thing as beautiful as that ebony horse. As soon as he came down he started circling the mares and getting them into a more concentrated area. It took him almost a half an hour to get all the mares _

_and foals into a circle, once he got them together he trotted over to her. He was lathered in sweat and breathing heavy, she looked at him and tried to get up, she was so nervous due to the fact of what could _

_have happened that she couldn't. He reached down and nudged her hand, almost as if he was trying to help her up. The little girl reached up and grabbed on to the massive Arabians head and held on for dear _

_life, the huge horse slowly lifted her up to the point that she could stand on her own feet and she let go. The massive horse gently, almost hesitantly smelled the little girls face and then nuzzled her before _

_wheeling and running up the mountain side with his herd in tow. Leaving little Samantha to think about the trust between her a mysterious wild mustang. _

_End Flashback_

_~Sam~_

"Brat!" awoken me from my memories only to realize who was screaming my name, Jacob Ely, the annoying boy next door who is three years older than me.

"What?!" I yelled a little too loudly, spooking my pony cow pony, Ace. "I mean, what?" I said quieter.

"Are you coming like we were going to, before you decided to blank out on me?" he asked knowing that I had a lot going on in my head. Its been exactly 7 years to the day that my mother died, due to

that tragic accident all because she tried to swerve out of the way to not hit the antelope that was in the road. I had been seven then, now I'm fourteen and still living on River Bend Ranch. Except

now I know everyone around, including the one and only Jake Ely. Jake and me had met the day after my first meet with Jet, as I soon named him due to the Jet blackness of his coat and because of

his speed. Jet had come back to the ranch multiple times since then, and always when I needed him the most, like the night my mom died, he was there, or when my dad was in an accident, he was

there. He was my shoulder to cry on, and I haven't seen him for almost six years, he became too old. But just as I thought I would be alone in the world once again, he did the most amazing thing, he

gave me a friend.

_Flash back_

_Jet came thundering down the Calico mountain side, looking for the only human that he trusted. Beside him though was a present for her, a new friend, a little black colt that was just as black as his sire. They_

_ran down by the la Charla, and stopped just on the other side. Jet knew that this would be the last time that they would see each other again, he didn't want to worry her though. Little 7 year old Sam tip toed_

_out of the ranchers house and walked to the river, not yet seeing her present. She stayed on her side of the river and asked Jet to come over but he refused. Sam became confused, but then she took a good _

_look at him. His once jet black coat had turned gray, his muzzle looked almost like salt and pepper, and his once bronze muscles have become almost nothing. His age finally caught up with him. As realization _

_dawned on the child the once ebony horse moved aside so that the colt and child could see each other for the first time. The little girl smile and with that the stallion reared and galloped up the Calico mountains_

_for the last time. _

_The little black colt didn't know where to go so it went into the la Charla river, but stopped half way. Sam walked to the middle also and they met half way. The young girl took the little colt into the barn and put _

_him into a stall before running into the ranch house to tell them of the good new and the bad news. _

_End Flashback _

_~Sam~_

That was a long time ago, almost 6 years. When the little colt, who I named Blackie, grew up I started to train him; with the help of Jake of course. But for two out of the six years I was in San

Francisco because my dad was scared I would get hurt after the accident.

_Flashback_

"_He wont move!" yelled the 11 year old girl, named Samantha. She was atop of a black horse of the age of 4. Right in front of the pair of friends was Jake Ely atop of his horse Witch, holding the gate to the pen_

_open._

"_Just nud__ge him a little harder with the calves of your legs." he said trying to be heard over the wind. _

_She did as she was told and Blackie moved forward, fighting his instinct to run from the gate that terrified him so. When they got through the gate Jake walked Witch over to the path. "Now lets go, Brat." he _

_stated. But just as she was going to move Blackie into a walk, the wind kicked up, swinging the gate that was left open shut with a bang._

_The black stallion reared and due to the fact that Sam was not ready for it she fell from the saddle screaming, "JAKEEE!". She fell backwards right over his rump and just before she was going to hit the ground _

_Blackie came down and kicked out. His hind hoof connected with the 11 year olds head and she was instantly knocked out. Her horse took off for the only other safety that he had known, the Calico mountains, _

_only looking back for a quick instant._

"_SAMMMM!" Jake yelled, jumping from Witch and landing in front of the now not moving girl. As he picked her up in his arms he prayed to god that his best friend would survive, and that if she did he would stick_

_to her like glue. He ran as fast as his 14 year old legs could take him, strait to the ranch house. _

_Samantha had a fractured skull and a concussion, and was lucky to live. The two soon learned that Samantha would be moving to San Francisco for the next two years. Due to the fact that her father didn't _

_think it was safe. The next two years passed in a blur for both Sam and Jake, along with the rest of the families. _

_End Flashback_

_~Sam~_

I was starting to get worried, I haven't seen Phantom for 2 weeks and that was not normal, I always talk to Jake about everything."Still thinking about that mustang of yours?" he questioned.

"Maybe…." I answered, a little too quietly, causing him to look at me with worry, "Its just that I haven't seen him in about two weeks!" I nearly yelled. He looked at me knowing what day it was and

how much I cared for the young stallion. He decided that he wanted to try and keep my mind off of it.

"Well I know just how to get you to not think about it." he said, "I'll race you to the lake!" And with that he was off on his black mare, Witch, whose legs were much longer than Ace's.

Ace wanted to run so bad, he tugged on the reigns and started off in a hammering trot trying to pull the reigns out of my hands. I did not want to loose the race so I gave him his head and he was

racing off in hot pursuit of Jake astride of Witch. I leaned low in the saddle and put my head just above of Ace's mane and closed my eye. I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes to see Jake only a

few strides in front of us. Ace seemed like he wanted to slow due to the fact it didn't look like we would win but I pressed him forward, and soon his little legs were stretching the farthest that I have

ever seen. The wind was stinging my eyes and Ace's mane was mixing with my own auburn hair. We were neck and neck for about an eighth of a mile. Then Witch and Ace began to be tired and we

both looked at each other and slowed the horses at the exact same time.

We both stopped the horses and tied them to a tree that was near a patch of grass. I sank down on the shore of the lake and looked to the side to see Jake, my long time friend, collapse also. With

him next to me I soon fell asleep with the warm sun on my face and melancholy thoughts in my head.

**You all know what happened with the phantom. How he ran away and meets her a lot at the river. I just couldn't put it in, it was too long. So please tell me what you think, its my first fic so **

**please be nice….!**


End file.
